


Exploration

by vmicedance



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, GMP, Romance, Skating, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmicedance/pseuds/vmicedance
Summary: They talked about 'missing' each other, about not being on the same page at the same time. But now, with the training over and the medals secure, they realise that they have not missed the moment, that their moment, and the many more that would follow are now there for them to grasp. They know they need to do it carefully, to be mindful of the exploration of their relationship. They are taking their time, guarding what they they are creating. The GMP trip gives them a rare opportunity to be alone, to be alone for the first time since they decided to navigate their relationship. Love and tears and promises of forever abound.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

An audible sigh escaped from Tessa's mouth as she melted back into the comfort of her first class plane seat. Being that the flight from Japan to Belgium was overnight the chair was already configured as a bed; blankets folded neatly at the end of the small bed, and a large white pillow propped up at the opposite end. She pushed her carry on of essentials - book, air pillow and hand cream into the wooden cabinet beside her and plugged her phone into the charger that hung from the unit to her left. The lights dimmed to a soft glow and the gentle thrum of the cruising engines provided a settled and serene atmosphere. Legs up, head back, she allowed her eyes to close.

“T, are you asleep?” 

She couldn't help but smile at the whisper that reached her from the pod in front. His attempts at getting some shut eye had lasted longer than she'd anticipated, she had to give him that.

“Yes” she replied simply, trying to keep the inevitable giggle out of her voice. 

Before she could open her eyes she felt his weight plop down next to her. 

“I know we said we'd get..” Scott's voice filled the air between them.

“Sshh” Tessa warned him as she motioned to the resting passengers around them.

“Sorry,” Scott said to the sleeping bodies around him as his voice dropped to a whisper. “I just... we're getting away” Scott smiled as he shuffled closer to her “on our own, it feels nice.”

“Scott, we're still working,” she whispered back, trying to bring him under control, although she failed horribly at hiding the smile that was creeping across her face. She knew he'd been looking forward to the GMP trip for weeks, and she too was happy to be getting some time alone with him, even if it was only for a few days.

“I know” he smiled back, trying to assure her that he would be on his best behaviour when other people were around. “But we get a few days on our own first. Just you and me, just us, no skating, no rehearsals, no press conferences, just you and me and time.”

She smiled as he ran his fingers discreetly along her lower arm and towards her wrist. At his touch she automatically scanned their surroundings, checking on the eyes that were watching them.

“Tess, everyone is sleeping' Scott whispered in order to soothe her anxiety.

She smiled at her own actions and looked down towards Scott's hand, which was now entwined with hers.   
“I’m looking forward to it as well' she whispered back at him, allowing her protective barrier to come down and her vulnerability to hang between them. Years of work on their professional partnership meant that she could always be honest with him, show her vulnerability, allow him in, but in front of other people, in front of the world, she always maintained a protective barrier, a shield that allowed her to engage without fully giving herself, without fear of total loss of control. 

He leant in and kissed her chastely on the lips, a lingering peck that pushed the boundaries slightly, but that he knew she could cope with. Since they had decided that they would ‘explore' their relationship further, Scott had been keen to show her the ‘normal' world that could exist for them if they let it. They were still taking great care of what they had, they’d both agreed upon that, but he wanted her to see that they didn’t have to prove to be anything extraordinary, that their relationship didn’t have to be unrealistically perfect, but that they could have a romantic relationship like two regular people – love and anger and growth. After years spent falling together and apart, their comeback to the Olympics had given them not only a closeness and an understanding that proved to be better than they’d ever had, but also a maturity that came with experience, pain and healing. In the two years of their come back they could have stumbled clumsily through a romantic relationship, and perhaps they could have made it work. But they both knew that the risks were too high – a fissure in their professional partnership would spell the end of their gold medal hopes – to win they needed the thing that set them apart from the competition – synchronicity. 

“We agreed on sleep” she smiled at him as he pulled back from the kiss “otherwise we'll feel awful when we land and won’t be able to enjoy it.”

“Ok” he whispered in resignation. He knew she was right, and their hectic schedule had made him tired. He knew that once he was settled he'd fall soundly asleep and be glad of it when they landed “I’m going” he assured her as he stood up and turned to make his way back to his own seat. “Night, night”

“Night” Tessa smiled as he began to leave. “love you” she added silently.


	2. Chapter Two

The darkness of the cabin was slowly lost as the day lights started to turn on. A soft orange glow fell over Scott's pod as he pushed back the end of his bed to form a chair. He folded the blanket and stowed it under the now upright chair. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a silent yawn. He felt good for having slept for several hours- sleep was something he’d spent his career being able to live without, but that didn’t stop him from loving the feeling of being well rested. 

“A hot drink sir?” The air steward's voice took him by surprise. 

“Tea, please” Scott smiled, welcoming the offer of refreshment. Scott watched as the young man placed a fresh tea bag into the white cup before pouring steaming hot water onto it. 

"Milk and sugar?" 

"Just milk, thank you" Scott responded with a smile. 

After placing the cup of Scott's small tray table and handing him a spoon, the young steward pushed the trolley of drinks down the aisle and towards Tessa's pod. Scott craned his head around the curved and frosted plastic that separated his space from hers. As expected, she was still asleep, legs curled up and one arm above her head. 

"She'll have coffee" Scott informed the young steward before he could interrupt, or pass by. The steward smiled and poured a cup of steaming black coffee into a cup before setting it down gently on Tessa's tray table. 

Looking around the cabin, Scott could see that everyone around him was starting to wake up. He looked at his watch – they were due to land in an hour and half. He felt a warmth rise in his chest as he thought about the few days that lay ahead of them. He got more of Tessa than everyone else, he knew that, but he rarely got her to himself in the way that he wanted her – unburdened and completely open. He knew that in public they still had an act to keep up – one that they, themselves, had decided upon as they explored their new relationship, but he also knew that a few days of sight-seeing and evening meals would allow them time to be on their own and talk about what was happening between them. Talking was vital for them, it was what had got them this far in one piece – they had to communicate, they had to say things aloud; their closeness meant that hiding feelings was damaging – they had learnt that the hard way over the years. Talking, connecting, being open with each other emotionally was something that he cherished about their relationship. He felt that they were unlike others couples, other partners, other friends because they didn't have to hide anything; even the tough stuff. There was always the safety of a non-judgemental space to talk about how they felt, how they made each other feel, and a way to work through the obstacles they found – they could weather anything, they had proved that to themselves. Now, knowing they were putting their hearts, and partnership on the line, he was overwhelmed with gratitude for the work they had committed to doing on their relationship over the past two decades. They were taking it slowly, a step at a time, communicating, proceeding with caution and, for him, he was sure, it was working. He was happy; tingly finger, fire in the chest happy. 

He took a sip of his hot tea, slid out of his seat and headed to Tessa. He sat down gently at the foot of her bed. Balancing his tea in his right hand, he extended his left and rubbed her foot gently through the fleecy blanket. She stirred slightly, reacting to his touch. He scooted closer to her and raised his hand to her arm, which was hanging languidly across her front. Fine goose pimples spread across her bare flesh as his fingertips stroked their way towards her elbow. He heard her inhale, a deep and relaxed breath that told him his touch was dragging her into the day. 

"Hello sleepy" he whispered as he felt her consciousness rise towards him "time to wake up" 

She rolled sleepily on to her back and stretched her arms above her head. 

"Already?" Her voice was still laced with sleep. 

"Coffee waiting" he coaxed 

"Mmm" she replied as she pushed herself into a sitting position, eyes still half closed as she surfaced. 

Scott carefully handed her the steaming cup, ensuring that it was securely in her hands before letting go. 

"We land in about an hour" he informed her gently, knowing how she liked to feel in control of time and movement. As she straightened her legs out he moved further towards her until he was sitting next to her upper body. He slid his hand under the blanket that still covered her and rested his hand on her hip that was furthest from him, bringing his body and face close to her. Still groggy from her sleep, she allowed him the unguarded moment and smiled at him over her coffee cup. It was a smile that told him she hadn't forgotten his puppy dog excitement about their trip, and also a smile that said she couldn't wait to dive into their time alone, either. 

The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat behind them. Scott's hand instinctively re-emerged from beneath the blanket and they both looked at the steward who was hovering next to them with a basket of pastries. 

"Croissant? Pain au chocolat?" The steward smiled extending the basket towards them both. 

"We'll have croissants" Scott replied, taking control of the moment.


	3. Chapter Three

The hotel lobby was lavish but welcoming as the concierge held the doors open for them to enter. It offered all the old European charm that Tessa had marveled at on the taxi ride from the airport. She loved Europe, always had. There was something so special and charming about the history of the buildings and the traditions that each place offered. She loved travelling and hoped to do more of it once their schedules had settled and they'd made firm plans about the future. For now, she was grateful for the time they got as they toured with shows and sponsors, and she was determined to make the most of the few days they had managed to grab for some sight-seeing and relaxing. 

"You're in rooms 45 and 46" the receptionist smiled. "That’s on the top floor. The floor has been reserved for the GMP party, so you're all together up there"

This was clearly meant to be a 'selling point', but Scott wasn't all that ready to accept it as one! He had hoped that by booking in early they might be situated away from the rest of the party, making his intended room hopping less risky. Lately, he had become a master at stealthy night time corridor navigation, but thought he might get a break from it on this trip. Plus, not every hotel came with the threat of Jen. As much as he loved their friend, and enjoyed spending time with her, she was one of the most indiscreet people who knew. Not that she did anything to be deliberately malicious or risqué, but she was somewhat 'unfiltered' at times. Tessa was forever showing him videos on Instagram of Jen's latest home improvement project, her children or her ever-changing hair colour - there was very little she opted not to broadcast to the world. 

"That's great, thank you" Tessa smiled at the woman behind the desk as she took the key cards "would it be possible to have a second key card for my room?" she asked sweetly. She felt Scott react beside her, only a slight movement, a hitch in his breathing, but she felt it. 

"Of course" the receptionist smiled as she fished beneath the counter and brought out an additional card and ran it through the card reader that was attached to the computer. Tessa was sure that hotel receptionists saw everything. Indiscretions, secret meetings, infidelities, so she knew asking for an additional key would have piqued her interest in who Tessa was planning to let into her room, but her professionalism and dedication to her role prevented her from allowing her facial expression to change. Tessa couldn't tell if the woman knew who they were; whether she was being profoundly professional, or Europe offered them some long lost anonymity. Either way, she was pretty sure that her request for an extra key to her room wasn't going to hit social media immediately. Rumours about a secret boyfriend, illicit meetings and hotel room antics would at least provide them with some cover during the trip. She didn't like to feel she was deceiving people, sneaking around, but she also felt that they deserved their privacy. She knew their fans and families wouldn't deny them the opportunity to get this right, to work through it at their own pace. Most of all, she wanted it to be ok for it not to work, for them to not have to feel the pressure of being the 'perfect' couple living the 'fairy tale' ending. They had to this in their own way and in their own time.

"I'll have your bags taken to your room" the receptionist informed them "the elevator is to the left of the main foyer, and the hotel's bar can be found on the second floor. Enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will" Scott smiled as his hand found the small of Tessa's back and led her towards the elevator. 

"An extra key?" He enquired as the doors shut and locked them into the confined space of the elevator. 

"Hmm" Tessa replied, straining to keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"Hoping to get lucky?" He teased back, enjoying watching her developing confidence and freedom. 

"Chocolate, champagne, romantic architecture, you never know what might happen when you're on holiday" she managed before the smile burst on her face and she instinctively laced her hand with his "I was just thinking that seeing as you are likely to leave the vast majority of the innards of your suitcase strewn around my hotel room, you'd best have your own key. Plus, we still have some planning to do to finalise the new routine before we get back."

"Ah, yes, You Raise Me Up" Scott nodded "important for business partners to have access to each other at all times."

"Vital" she smiled as the elevator doors pinged open and they were deposited onto the fourth floor corridor. 

Scott flipped his key card over to check the number again before heading down the corridor to room 45. They had decided quite early on, after discussing their possible romantic relationship, that one of the things they would maintain was their own space. Not that, that meant they couldn't spend all of the time together they wanted to, but they saw the importance of having somewhere to retreat to should they need it. Plus, they wanted to allow their coming together as a couple to be as natural as possible, well, as natural as it was possible for it to be. They knew each other inside out, as friends and as colleagues, but as lovers it had only ever been messy. They'd almost fallen together several times over the years, and of course there had been kisses that had started out innocently and quickly escalated into a show of the lust and longing they had for each other, but they had always checked themselves, always pulled back, pulled away, fearful of where a passionate kiss might lead. No matter what the rest of the world thought, what they liked to think, Scott had never been unfaithful, not in body. In mind perhaps, allowing his mind, unchecked, to drift to images of Tessa sitting beside him instead of whoever was, but it was only ever his unchecked mind, it was never conscious, never willful. They had a closeness that could not be described, that was true, they had a synchronicity and a respect that other romantic couples were in awe of, but they also had their dreams and livelihood wrapped up in each other too, and that was something that very few couples experienced or understood. It wasn't simply a case of dating, or being friends with benefits like so many of the people around them imagined, it was about being good for each other, as good as each other, and always willing the other to be better in order to better yourself. It was about a respect and a trust that, if broken, would rip out the foundations that made them good at what they did. The sexual tension on the ice was part of their 'brand' part of their style, but it was based on a truth, it was based on feelings that they had for each other, but ones they knew they couldn't act on during their career. They'd talked with their counsellor about 'missing' each other, about never quite being on the same page or in the same time. There had always seemed to be something other than the skating that kept them at arm's length from each other romantically. Girlfriends, competitions, injury, they never seemed to be in the same place at the same time for long enough to bring up the question of love over skating, a relationship over a partnership. In the last few months however, after the Olympics, when they felt more together than ever, they had realised and discussed the journey they had been on. They hadn't 'missed' anything, it was all still there waiting for them, that all of the ups and downs, falling together and falling apart, had led them to this chance to be whatever they wanted. No definition needed for now. Just the simplicity of having no barriers between them, nothing holding them back, or pushing them forward, just them. And so, space was important, they needed to feel that things between them were organic and moving at a pace they were in control of. One the things that the comeback had given them was the confidence and the maturity to take control of the things they wanted to. From the music they skated to, to the public appearance they made, they were in control, they allowed themselves the final say, and they did it their way. Just like they did it their way the first time they slept together, they put no pressure on themselves, turning an ordinary night back at Tessa's house after the high of the Olympics into a slow and sensual exploration of each other's bodies. There would be a point in time when they would have to relinquish control, to give into the fear that comes with knowing they love each other so completely and those three words are released into the air between them. But for now, in the moment they are living, they are happy to leave them unsaid, if not unthought. 

"Meet you in the bar in about half an hour, 40 minutes?" Tessa asked as she inserts her key card into her door, watching Scott do the same at the door next to hers. 

"Sounds good" he smiles before disappearing into his hotel room.


	4. Chapter Four

Scott looked at the clock that hung above the hotel bar and wondered how he had managed to get changed and showered so quickly. He was sure Tessa would be waiting for him when he entered the modern bar on the second floor. But, now, looking up at the antique clock, he saw that he had managed to wash and change in a record 15 minutes. He smiled to himself, thinking about how getting back to her and starting their first day alone had been his only objective after letting himself into his hotel room. 

"Well, this is a surprise" her voice brings him out of his thoughts "it's usually me waiting around for you" she slid into the chair next to his, flashing him a warm and happy smile. 

An innocently coy look flitted across his face and he was left unable to reply to her teasing. She saw the moment on his face and felt a warmth float through her chest. She knew that he had a reputation for wearing his heart on his sleeve, and it was one of the things she loved about him, and one of the things that balanced them so well. But, since they had decided to explore this new relationship, she had seen a vulnerable side to his feelings too, an awareness that he was handling something new and precious and that he wanted to treat carefully and correctly. 

"Right, come on, there's ice cream to be eaten and old buildings to be seen" Scott announced as he stood and slapped his hands against his thighs. 

Smiling at each other, they headed across the lobby and into the streets of Antwerp. The square that the hotel sat in was bustling with mid-morning tourists, and locals going about their daily business, weaving in and out of the visitors that as if they were a part of the infrastructure of the town itself, something to be navigated and cared for in equal measure. 

They allowed themselves to walk out into the busy streets without the constraint of a schedule or list. Walking in companionable silence, they each took in the buildings and atmosphere around them, allowing their feet the freedom to direct them around the winding old streets. They passed shops selling waffles, ice creams and local crafts. They didn't venture into anywhere, didn't make any conscious decisions, just allowed the path before them to take them from one moment to the next. 

Finding themselves on the outskirts of the main old town and shopping areas, they came upon the gates of a large park. Thick trees lined a path that wound from the entrance gates and into the middle of the expanse of green. Snaking from the main path were multiple tracks, some more worn than others. Running into tall grass, closely planted trees or well-manicured flowers, each path seemed to offer a different adventure. After walking no more than 400 yards along the main path, Scott reached down, grabbed Tessa's hand and steered them both towards a faint track that disappeared into a thick expanse of trees. Tessa allowed him to guide, showing no resistance. 

"Finally" Scott smiled as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tessa's "I thought I was going to have to spend the rest of the day trying to stop myself from grabbing your hand" he smiled as he squeezed her fingers between his. She squeezed back and smiled up at him causing him to plant a small kiss on the top of her head. He noticed that, for once, she didn't look around to check who was watching them. 

"This is nice" she said simply as she closed the space between them and rested her cheek against his upper arm. 

"It is" he smiled back, feeling her touch. 

They walked on, journeying further into the thick cover of the trees. The world felt a million miles away. It was as if the woods offered them a safe and private cocoon to exist in, which was something they only usually had in the darkness of a bed at night after they had shut out the rest of the world. 

Spying a fallen tree trunk that looked made for two lovers, Scott pulled Tessa down to sit next to him. Without saying a word he ran his hands up her arms and scooted as close to her as possible, one leg either side of the long tree trunk they had rested on. His thumbs found the lines of her jaw and began to rub slow and steady circles. In response she closed the gap between them and placed her forehead against his. He could feel her breath, soft and steady against his lips. Using his thumbs to raise her chin, he placed a soft yet tender kiss on her lips, rejoicing in the softness he had wanted to connect with since he had first seen her in the hotel bar that morning. She responded by deepening his kiss, showing him that she had wanted him too. Pulling away, and putting a glimmer of day light between their smiling mouths, Tessa looked down at his lips and planted a quick, parting kiss upon them, ending the intimate contact, but not the intimacy of the feelings that lay between them. 

"Are you ok with this?" He asked, knowing that there was no way of denying to any onlooker what was hanging between them at that moment. 

"Mm" she smiled back at him, thinking it so cute and caring of him to check "there's no one else around" she clarified. 

Smiling at her words he placed his hands on her knees and slid them slowly up to her thighs and then on to her hips. "Maybe we can just hide in here forever" 

"We don't need to hide forever, Scott" she replied quickly, she hoped not too quickly, betraying the fact that she felt guilty for feeling she was the one who had been insistent on them keeping their relationship a secret. 

"Hey" he reassured her "I know that. I was joking. I am on the same page as you with this. I don't want anyone else in this relationship but us, not until we're ready, if we're ever ready." 

"If we're ever ready?" She questioned, feeling her heart drop towards her stomach. 

Seeing the subtle change in her face, Scott leapt to explain himself "We agreed Tess, that we wouldn't force this to work if it didn't. That we were in it only for us, and that our legacy has nothing to do with what happens from this point. There's no pressure to make this work." 

"No, I know" she replied quickly, not wanting him to think that she was trying to go back on their agreement to take things slowly and not be led by expectations "I just...I...when you say it like..." 

"Stop" he said calmly, taking his hands off her hips and taking both of her hands in his "I was just making you aware that I hadn't forgotten what we had discussed about putting pressure on this, and given the situation we're in right now, I just wanted you to know that I was still thinking straight. We said honesty and openness were our grounding for this." 

"I understand" she replied simply. Their communication was excellent, had been for years, and reached a new level during the come back and through counselling, but they knew that this was a whole new test for them. 

"Tess, these past few weeks have been amazing. I've never felt so happy and so free. Sometimes I have to pinch myself, to think that everything we've been through, the highs and the lows, we're still here, doing the thing we love, and doing it together. I've always loved touring, especially Stars on Ice, it has always been fun and free and time to connect with our friends, but this year has been so much more special. Dancing our Olympic winning skate in front of roaring home crowds with our friends around us has been exhilarating, people investing in our stories, in our careers and being able to genuinely make people feel happy, it is what sharing the love of our sport is all about. But also, knowing that at the end of each show, at the end of each night, there is a world to slip into that's just you and me with no space between us and nothing to hold us back is the best feeling I've ever had, better than competing, better than winning, just better than everything and anything I can explain." 

"I like how free it has made us" she responds "on and off the ice. The tour has been fun and I feel we've both let go a little bit, allowed ourselves to take risks" she smiles as she thinks about the caution they'd thrown to the wind whilst performing The Shape of You in Toronto, the smile widens as she thinks about the night that followed as a result. 

"Hmm" he smiled back "some of us took more risks that others" he teases, making her blush as she knows he's referring to her proposal in Hamilton. 

"Hey, I was helping you out there" she pouts playfully "you were squirming!" 

"I had the situation under control" he smiles back, knowing that out there on the ice he had regretted ever being given the microphone the moment he echoed the words 'get married'. 

"Scott Moir, PR extraordinaire" she joked back "I saved your ass, and you know it." 

"Oh, how will I ever repay you" he plays back, creating a mocking tone in his voice. 

Tessa closes the space between them once more, placing her hands on his hips this time, resting her cheek next to his and blowing into is ear "I'll think of something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, ice cream's on the way!


	5. Chapter Five

Rumbling stomachs sent them back to the main town. The smell of freshly made and sugared waffles filled every corner of the town. 

“I’m actually thinking of a waffle lunch” Scott announced as they re-entered the throngs of people who were filling the streets of Antwerp. 

“I’m thinking waffle followed by ice cream lunch” Tessa said with certainty and seriousness. 

"Then, let's do it" Scott smiled as he ducked into a waiting shop that had all manner of waffles and other treats in the window. 

Moments later they re-entered the street, waffles in hand. Tessa reached into her shoulder bag and emerged with her phone. 

"This definitely deserves a picture" she smiled as she snapped away at the waffle in her hand. 

"Matching waffles" Scott smiled as he placed his waffle next to hers so that they could get a joint picture. After taking a picture of their hands holding their matching waffles, she put her finger to the screen of her phone and turned the camera around to face them. She leant into his face, her cheek touching his, and held her waffle up to his mouth for him to bite, he smiled, bit at the corner and looked into the camera. Tessa shaded her eyes and looked at the photo that was now on the screen. 

"You're so cute" she smiled as she looked at the two of them together. 

Scott leant in and looked at the photo with her. "We look like a real couple" he said, smiling. 

"Scott, we are a real couple" she laughed back at him. 

"I know," a blush crept up his neck as he attempted to explain himself "a regular couple" he stated "I meant we look like a regular couple. You know, two lovers, on holiday, taking snaps, it's what normal couples do" 

"Then we are a normal couple" Tessa smiled back at him "because we're two lovers on holiday, taking snaps" as she said it she felt a lightness in her chest – they were a couple, they were on holiday, and she loved it. "Well, actually," Tessa said slowly as her fingers flew expertly across her phone screen "now we're a real couple." 

Scott spied her phone buzz with notifications from Instagram. 

"Tessa, what have you just done?" He questioned, turning grey 

"Posted one of our holiday snaps" she said breezily, pretending to ignore his anxiety. 

"Tessa, I thought....we..." Scott mumbled as he tried to compute what she had just done. 

"Scott, relax," Tessa smiled as her hand snaked its way to the small of his back and she lightly and quickly allowed it to skim his backside. She turned the phone towards Scott and showed him the picture "it's a waffle" 

Seeing that she had posted one of the pictures she had taken with just her own hand and waffle he breathed a sigh of relief. "Don’t do that to me" he exhaled with a smile as he took her phone from her hand and put it in the pocket of his shorts "that's it, from now on I am the official photographer on this trip." 

Tessa pouted as she brought her waffle up to her mouth. A fake pout of course because in reality, the thought of her boyfriend taking pictures of her, pictures that he chose, on their holiday, was something that really did make her feel as if they were a 'real' couple. 

They walked the streets munching on waffles and enjoying the architecture. They popped in and out of souvenir shops surveying the trinkets and local crafts that were on offer. They were stopped a couple of times for photos and autographs, but nothing like what they experienced at home. They happily spent time chatting to the handful of fans they met; they were always grateful for the support of their fans and they felt that pictures and autographs were the least they could do after the support and belief that had been shown during and since the Olympics. They had never imagined that they would spark the interest of so many people, it was still something that they needed time to get used to, really. 

 

As the day moved on the streets became increasingly busy and packed with people. The air was warm and becoming sticker by the minute. 

"Let's head down to the river" Scott suggested as they found themselves back in the main square. 

"Sounds good" Tessa smiled simply "there's an ice cream to be collected on-route" 

"Of course" Scott smiled back "wouldn't want to deprive you of ice cream" 

"No you wouldn't" Tessa replied "You know I like to get what I want" 

"I do" Scott replied with a grin "and you always do" 

As they walked towards the river they saw a small street side shop selling ice cream. It seemed like the perfect place, and they took their time in looking at all of the flavours on display before Tessa opted for Belgian chocolate, and Scott for vanilla and cherry (apparently there's just not enough demand for bubble gum flavoured ice cream in Antwerp). 

"Time for a picture" Scott announced as he flung his denim jacket to the ground and fished Tessa's phone out of his pocket. "Stand near the shop T, it's the perfect place for a photo." 

Tessa smiled at his enthusiasm and turned her back on the shop, holding her ice cream in one hand and her jacket in the other. Her bag slid from her shoulder as she tried to find a way to hold everything. Scott hopped forward, pushed her bag onto her shoulder for her and draped her denim jacket over her shoulders. Working as if he were a true artiste, knowing it would make her laugh, he threw a few Madonna Vogue hand shapes before he brought the phone up and snapped away. 

He went over to her immediately to show her his good work. He stood as close to her as possible, allowing for them both to shield the phone's screen from the sun and see the picture. His hip leant on hers as he closed the space between them. His arm found its way to her back and slowly grazed the spot where her back met her hips. Running his fingers along the fabric of her black dress, his fingers found the thin strap of the thong she was wearing. He felt the material burn against his fingers as he used the tip of his index finger to trace the strap around to her hip. His arm now fully around her waist, he felt her bristle slightly at his closeness. Noticing her reaction, he leant his head closer to her and whispered in her ear. 

"It’s fine, we're looking at a photo on a phone, a totally normal thing to do" he wanted to reassure her that no one was looking at them, and that even if they were they would see nothing more than two people, two friends, huddling close to cheat the sun's glare as they looked at the screen. 

"Fingering my underwear, however, is not" she whispered back, unable to keep the cheeky smile out of her words. 

"You look hot in that photo" he told her as she swiped across the screen and looked at the shots he had taken "What is it you’re meant to do, 'make out with the camera'" he asked, mocking a professional tone as he spoke. 

"Hmm" Tessa smiled as she looked at the picture – definitely not a contender for an Instagram post, as it looked more likely she was about to eat the photographer than the ice cream she was holding "that one was all about the photographer" she teased. After a few more swipes she found one that looked cute and happy rather than sultry and decided that was a perfect picture to share later in the day. 

"As the photographer, of course, I will need a copy of that photo" Scott said with a serious tone "for my, you know, portfolio" he went on. 

Tessa smiled and sent it straight to him. He made quick work of taking his phone from his pocket and setting 'make out with the camera' Tess his new background.


	6. Chapter Six

The riverside path offered a less touristy experience than the town itself. With industrial units and graffiti adorning the walls, it felt more like a city then the streets that surrounded it. Tessa found herself having an appreciation for the fact that one place could have so many different sides to its character. She felt as if there was still so much to explore. It was a shame that they only had a few days off their work schedule, she made a mental note to include Antwerp on her travel list for the future. 

"Ice cream good?" Scott asked they walked along quietly. 

"Yeah," Tessa smiled, as she enjoyed the remnants of her ice cream. "Yours?" 

"No bubblegum, but you know, when in Rome..." 

Tessa laughed at him. She loved the fact that he was still a child at heart. Here she was, basking in the fact that she was enjoying chocolate ice cream in the chocolate capital of the world, and Scott wanted his good old Canadian bubblegum ice cream. She loved his zest for life and the way he was always proud to be himself. 

"We'll get you some bubble gum ice cream when we get home, sweetie" Tessa put on a voice that sounded like a mother talking to her upset child. Scott grinned at her joke – he would never have her sophistication, so there was no point trying to make out that he would. Swiftly he plunged his finger into what was left of her chocolate ice cream and smeared melting ice cream across her right cheek. She squealed lightly as the cold made contact with her bare cheek. He smiled proudly at his accomplishment. She looked at him with eyes that told him she expected nothing less. 

"Let me get that for you" he grinned, leaning in quickly and sucking the ice cream from her cheek. 

"Scott" she shot backwards "don't" She was once again acutely aware of their surroundings. There were only three other people in the vicinity – a couple and their toddler walking in front of them trying to manage their own ice creams as they walked along slowly. Seeing that they had not been seen, Tessa allowed her expression to change from one of concern to one of amusement. "You're so predictable" she smiled "you watch far too many rom coms!" 

Scott laughed, thinking about the number of rom coms he had watched and how not a single one had been viewed alone, but with the real romance junkie that is Tessa. 

They agreed to walk to the end of the river's path before heading back to the hotel to do some work on their new routine for when they returned to Japan and Fantasy on Ice. 

 

***** 

"I called the manager last week to confirm that there was a room available for us to use" Tessa was explaining to the young girl who was working on the reception desk of the hotel. 

"Ah, yes," she replied "we have a note here on your reservation. The gym itself gets very busy, and although there is some floor space, it tends to be busy with the free weights. However, if you are happy with it, the manager has opened the old gym for you. We no longer use it since we had the new one built, but the room still has a mirrored wall and there is plenty of space. It is in the basement and there aren't any guest areas down there anymore, so you shouldn't be disturbed." 

"That's perfect" Tessa smiled "I didn’t expect you to go to so much trouble, a conference room would have been fine." 

"No, really, it's no trouble" the girl smiled "it's good to see the space being used, it has been shut up for over a year now." As she spoke she opened the drawer below the counter and pulled out a key. "Here you go" she said as she handed it to Tessa. If you take the elevator down to the basement, there's a set of double doors that lead into what used to be the foyer of the gym. The room is to your right. Just lock up when you have finished down there and you can give the key back when you check out." 

"Thank you so much" Tessa beamed "we really appreciate it." 

"Not at all" the girl smiled, happy to have helped and to have been appreciated. 

They walked away from the desk and towards the grand stairs that lead up to the hotel's bedrooms. 

"Ok, change and meet in the basement in 20?" Scott asked as they headed back to their rooms. 

"See you there" Tessa smiled, keen to get to their work. 

 

***** 

"Wow, this is a perfect space" Tessa smiled as she placed her drink and keycard on the floor at the side of the room. 

"I can't believe we managed to get a rehearsal space like this in a hotel" Scott replied "I had visions of us trying to plan a routine in your hotel room, scooting around the furniture. 

Tessa began to warm up, stretching the muscles in her upper body and legs. 

"So, what are you thinking for You Raise Me Up?" Scott asked as he, too, stretched. 

Tessa left her position and began to walk around the room explaining the routine that she had already planned out in her head. She and Scott both had the shape of the ice in their minds immediately as she explained her vision for the transitions and lifts. She was so graceful, even in just explaining the moves. She glided around the room, smiling and getting completely lost in the choreography that she was explaining. Scott smiled, thinking about how wonderful the Thank You Tour journey was going to be for both of them. Not matter how many years passed and how many skates they did, he still loved working with her, being creative with her, feeding off each other's passion for their sport. 

"Sounds perfect" he nodded as she came to a standstill in front of him, holding the finishing position she saw in her mind. 

"Let's go through a few of the steps" she suggested as she turned on track on her phone and put it down beside them. 

They stood facing the wall of mirrors and waited for the music to start, catching the slow rhythm and beat as they listened. They ran through some of the sections they could, talking to each other about the pieces that were missing and that they could only really try out once they were on the ice. The music closed in around them and they lost themselves in the lyrics, moving slowly and closely, the choreography becoming looser as they moved around each other, arms trailing and foreheads touching. 

"This may be a little too much for the crowd to deal with" Tessa whispered as they ran their hands down each other's bodies. 

"Yeah, definitely not getting away with business partners on this one" Scott whispered back, a hitch in his voice that was unmistakable desire. 

"This song was a good pick, Scott" Tessa said into his neck. He had mentioned it one night as they lay tangled in the sheets of her hotel bed, and at first she wasn't sure, thinking it might be a bit too soft, even for them. But when he rolled over, grabbed his phone and played it into the space between them she had agreed that it was, in fact, perfect. 

"I've got good taste" he smiled back as his hands found the hem of her small gym top and pulled it over her head. He bent and placed kisses on her bare neck, tracing her collarbone with his lips. At the dip below her throat he placed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss before running his hands along her arms and raising them above her head. She allowed him to control her, to manipulate her body into the space around him. He was fully aware of the privilege he had – she didn't let anyone take control her in her life, she liked to control her own space. Letting him have freedom in this way was her ultimate sign of trust. It was more than what he'd had on the ice with her for 20 years. Of course, he knew every inch of her body, had kissed almost every part of it – whether he was meant to or not – but here she was physically vulnerable in front of him, bare chested and with her arms stretched into the air, allowing him as close as he wanted to get. 

His hands travelled back down her arms and caressed the sides of her body as his lips made their journey down her torso and towards the waist band of her skin-tight leggings. Tessa couldn't help but bring her hands to rest on the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Her finger nails massaged his scalp gently, letting him know that she was enjoying his attention. 

Scott raised himself from the floor where he was kneeling and brought his face in line with hers. She saw now the darkness of desire on his face, his lids now hooded and his eyes burning with a passion that she loved him for. She dived in to kiss him, setting an intensity that had been bubbling between them all day. As she kissed his mouth, pushing her tongue into his and sucking on his bottom lip, she lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his torso. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her hands and the hard lines of his muscles. She had always admired his body, and now it was hers to touch as she pleased. With his shirt removed and her hands on his bare skin, Scott was overcome with the need for her. Spinning her away from him he pushed her towards the solidity of the mirrored wall and stood behind her, his front pressing against her back. He reached for her arms and pushed her palms against the mirror, grabbing her wrists and holding her in place. She arched backwards into him, giving him her approval. 

With her bent forward in front of him, he traced the nodules of her spine with his tongue, lingering at her neck and parting her hair to let it fall down onto her shoulders. Her head was bent in pleasure, giving him access to the nape of her neck where he planted slow and steady kisses. She could feel the air around her become thinner as he moved his hands back down her body, taking in her front this time, kneading her breasts as he passed. His hands reached her hips and he pulled the leggings from her, helping her to step out of them as they reached the floor. There was a noticeable inhalation of breath as he realised she was wearing nothing beneath them. He kicked her discarded trousers across the floor and out of his way before discarding his own shorts, hearing his belt and phone make impact with the floor as they fell away from him. His boxers quickly followed and he gasped at the enjoyment of the freedom he suddenly felt. Putting his hands to her hips, he raised her towards him. Feeling her moan in anticipation, he ran his finger lightly over her and her body responded, her hands slipping slightly on the mirror. He reached out for her wrists again, closing any remaining space between them and securing her. 

"Ok?" He whispered, his voice wavering. 

"OK" she replied, her voice muffled as she spoke into her own hair. 

Scott brought one of hands back behind her and gently guided himself into her. He felt her exhale as he slowly pushed forward. The exhale turned to a moan as he disappeared inside her fully. He trembled as he felt her warmth spread around him. Returning his hand back to her wrist, he pushed against her, ensuring that he was as deep as possible. 

He traced circles on her back with his tongue and she moaned lightly at the slightest touch. Unable to resist any longer he started to thrust in and out of her gently, steady, slowly, enjoying the closeness between them. He looked past her and into the mirror. There was no space between them now. He saw himself filled with desire, the veins in his neck and shoulders pulsating with want. He looked at her reflection in the mirror, but all he saw was a cascade of dark hair as she was looking down. He wanted her to see this, to see how good they were together, and how beautiful he knew she looked at that moment – filled with lust and desire, and him. 

"Put your head up" he whispered softly into her shoulder. He felt her hesitation, knowing that she would find their position a step beyond the intimacy she was used to. "Look up," he repeated "Look at how beautiful you are". Scott gathered her hair in his hand as she brought her face to look into the mirror. His head on her shoulder, looking into her eyes in the mirror in front of them, he kissed her temple "you're gorgeous" he said into her ear as she looked at them. He began to move slowly, watching her reaction and her smile as she saw them both together, his chin on her shoulder, his hand holding her hair back and his hips slowing thrusting into her. They looked good together. She could see how much they wanted each other and how at ease they were with each other, both basking in the feel of the other's body. Scott's thrusts were steady but slow, clearly he wanted to take in every moment of this time with her. He loved the way she moaned and closed her eyes as he thrust into her, hitting the same spot slowly and sweetly, knowing that it was enough to eventually send her over the edge. He loved the feeling of being inside, her, of being closer to her than anyone else was allowed to be, knowing that he was seeing her in a way reserved only for him. This was his Tessa, no one else got this but him and it made him feel closer to her than ever. His free hand slipped down beneath her legs and his fingers matched the same slow rhythm that his hips were setting. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

Her moaning becoming more distinct, he looked into her eyes as she told him she was close. He peppered kisses down her back, moving his finger and hips deliciously slowly, wanting her to feel every moment and every twitch. He saw her eyes roll back and her mouth close as he slowed even more, drawing himself in and out of her with a slowness that he knew would be the undoing of him. 

He brought his lips to her ear "You feel so good" 

She had no words, her breathing now deep and full of want. 

"So good" he added 

Her knees loosened between them and her neck lost the ability to hold itself up and he felt her contract around him and lose control. As she let out a low growl and her hands began to slip against the glass, he too let go, slowly driving into her as he fell over the edge, his own moaning meeting hers in a symphony of pleasure and relief. A moment hung between them, filled only with light panting and recovery. In unison, they slid to the floor and into one another, Tessa resting her back against the cool glass, and Scott sitting between her spread legs, head resting against her chest. 

"Great session" she smiled, breaking the silence between them. 

"Great session" he echoed back, using the phrase they used to congratulate each other after a session in the gym. Scott stretched his foot over to where his shorts lay on the floor and pulled them towards him with his toe. Searching the pocket, he brought out his phone and unlocked it. 

"Scott, what are you doing?" Tessa half laughed as he turned on the camera and pointed it towards them. 

"A true photographer never passes up an opportunity to capture a moment, T" he smiled as he took a picture of them, naked, sweating and spent in each other's arms. 

Before she could protest the picture was taken and his phone back on the floor. 

"Don't worry, Tess, that one's for my private album" he smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tessa heard the hotel room door open as she made her way from the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

“Loving having a key” Scott grinned as his eyes traced up and down her body that was still wet from the shower and covered by nothing more than one of the hotel’s fluffy white towels. 

Tessa grinned back at him. She wasn’t sure what Scott had planned for the evening, but she could tell by his cheeky attitude that he was excited about the plans he had made. 

“So, what should I wear for this evening of frivolity with Scott Moir?” Tessa asked as she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the clothes she had already neatly arranged on coat hangers. 

“What you’ve got on looks perfect to me” Scott said, flashing her a devilish grin. 

“Oh, shame,” Tessa smiled back “because I was thinking of wearing this” she said, dropping her towel to the floor and shooting him a teasing yet seductive look. 

Scott took a second to catch his breath. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to seeing her naked, or that he had forgotten about the strong and confident sexuality she possessed, it was just that the spontaneity she had developed in the past few months still took him by surprise some times. His hand began to reach for his phone in his back pocket. 

“Don’t even think about it” she blushed as she flew towards him and grabbed his arm before he could retrieve the phone “not even you get to do that!” A silence fell between them in which her blush crept up her cheeks and her face showed the vulnerability that still existed within her “not yet” she elaborated, wanting him to know that there was somewhere else for this to go at some point in the future, but not right now. 

“I’m sorry” he said seriously, contrasting the playfulness that had surrounded them a few minutes previously “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to...” he scrambled to explain that he had been joking, carrying on their joke from earlier in the day about him being her photographer. 

“No, Scott. Please. It’s fine. I was playing with you too. I just...I...The gym, the mirror, already today, I...” 

“I shouldn’t have done that” he said quickly “in the gym, I’m sorry, I got carried away, I didn’t mean to make you, you’re so beaut...” 

“Stop” Tessa said simply before placing her hands on his arms. He took the signal, stopped talking immediately and brought his focus to her face. 

“I loved this afternoon with you. I felt shy to start with, yes, but the way you spoke to me and touched me and the way we looked together was amazing and it felt so good. I loved every minute of it, and don’t want you to think otherwise. I have nothing to hide from you, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t sometimes feel vulnerable. I am comfortable and confident with my body, but this level of intimacy is new and it feels very real. I love that you want pictures of me and I have no problem with that. I just felt shy in that moment because I’d already gone out on a limb dropping the towel. I have nothing to hide from you, Scott. Nothing.” 

“I understand.” he replied “I love your body, and I am here moving at your pace and in your time. And” he paused and moved closer to her “I loved this afternoon too.” 

They sat for a moment, just being. Taking each other in. 

“Now, get dressed” he commanded, easing them back into the evening “we have a date to keep.” 

Tessa smiled as she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a green blouse. Scott noticed the lack of underwear, but didn’t say a word – he had a feeling it might come up again later in the evening. 

“Ok,” Tessa said as she moved around the room throwing the essentials – lip gloss and phone – into her bag and standing at the hotel room door “will I need a jacket?” 

“Nope” Scott smiled “you’re perfectly dressed. Let’s go” 

Tessa followed Scott’s lead as he walked down the hotel corridor and headed towards the elevator. They stepped on and Scott immediately took control of the panel of buttons, pressing the one that took them to highest floor of the hotel. The elevator glided upwards. 

“Scott, have you pressed the right button? We’re going up.” 

“Yep” he replied simply. 

“But...” 

“My date, my elevator” 

Happy resignation spread across her face. In that moment she really did feel like the luckiest person on the planet. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn’t found him, if they hadn’t found each other. She just can’t imagine it, it’s not something that she conjure up an image or a feeling of in her mind because she doesn’t remember what her life was like without him. 

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened onto a corridor that was identical to their own – a carpeted hallway with rooms positioned at either side. Scott took her hand and lead her down the corridor. She swallowed down the need to ask him where they were going. She knew she liked to be in control, she was honest with herself about that, but she also knew that she needed to let go of that control sometimes, especially in situations of trust, and she trusted Scott, she trusted him with her life. Wherever he was taking her, whatever he had planned, she trusted that it was going to be amazing. 

She wasn’t wrong. 

As they reached the end of the corridor, Scott reached into the back pocket of his black jeans and produced a key. He used it to open a door, to a grey stairwell. Shutting and locking it behind them, he grabbed Tessa’s hand in his and began to climb the two flights of stairs to the building’s roof. He opened a door at the top of the second flight of stairs and the night air curled around them, inviting them into the warmth of the night and the canopy of stars that hung above the city. Without letting go of Tessa’s hand, Scott navigated the roof’s obstacles with a knowing confidence. He led her to the fair corner of the roof that overlooked the city’s lights and across to the river. Tessa felt a chill run down her spine as she saw the scene before her. He had laid cushions and blankets on the floor, set out a bottle of wine, a selection of cheese, biscuits and chocolates and a spattering of candles whose flames were swaying in the night’s gentle breeze. 

Tessa was speechless. 

“Hey, you ok?” he said softly, never detaching his hand from hers. 

“Scott... I...” 

“I know you worry about being seen, about being on display, so I thought we could spend some time together being us, where no one can see us.” he said as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“It’s perfect” she smiled planting a kiss on his forehead “you’re perfect” and this time her lips fell on his mouth and she gave him the most inhibited and softest kiss she had given him for a long time. They allowed their mouths to get lost in the moment, drinking in each other and the feeling of freedom that flowed around them. 

“Come and sit down” Scott said, breaking the kiss. 

They both headed towards the blankets he had prepared and found a comfortable space next to each other. They sat cross-legged in front of each other and Scott reached for two wine glasses and the bottle of red wine that he had already uncorked. Wrapping his fingers around the stems of the wine glasses, he poured two full glasses of wine, the red liquid escaping from the bottle’s neck and running in a rivulet down the side of the glass and onto his finger. He handed Tess her glass and then brought his finger up to his mouth and licked the red liquid from it. Tessa felt her stomach drop, sending heat to its depths. Chastising herself she focused on the glass of wine that Scott was giving her in order to divert her attention back to the moment they were in and away from the carnal desire that was burning in her groin. 

“Cheers” Scott cooed as they chinked that glass together “to us” he added before leaning in and kissing her. 

“To us” she said against his lips as she returned his kiss. 

After a few sips of their wine they settled back against the pillows that Scott had placed against one of the roof’s structures, and looked out over the city. The lights were small and twinkling. 

“It’s nice up here” Tessa stated “it’s like life is going on for everyone else out there, but for us it has paused for a moment and we get to step back from it and not be noticed” 

“It’s private” Scott agreed “I like it.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, no talking, no touching, just enjoying the moment, individually and together, they allowed the peace to flow through them. 

“Let’s eat” Scott said as he moved a wooden board of food in front of them “that was a tough workout you put me through this afternoon” 

“I put you through?” Tessa snorted “you were totally the instigator there, mister” 

“Oh, and you played no part” he smiled as he picked up a piece of cheese from the board and popped it into his mouth. 

“I may have encouraged you a little” she grinned “like every good partner should” 

“Hmm” Scott smiled as he popped a piece of gouda into her mouth “If I'm honest I didn’t need that much encouragement” 

“You never do” 

“Making up for lost time” 

They ate in relaxed silence, encouraging the other to taste something they had enjoyed and popping pieces of food into the other’s mouth. 

“More wine?” Scott asked as he put the empty board to one side. 

“Please” Tessa answered, holding his glass towards him. Pouring two more full glasses of wine, Scott leant back against the pillows and pulled her towards him, bringing her head to rest against his shoulder and her legs stretched forward and tangled into his. He put his arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach. They sat together, a perfect fit, and turned their eyes to the stars. 

“The stars are lovely” Tessa observed. 

“They are” Scott replied “I’d like to go somewhere remote sometime, somewhere it gets properly dark at night and the stars light up the sky.” 

“Sounds amazing” Tessa replied “we should go camping sometime.” 

“I’d like that” Scott smiled, placing a soft kiss into her hair. 

“Thanks for this Scott, it is perfect. I love it; being with you, just us, it’s exactly what I needed.” 

“Me too” he replied “I know that we are navigating this at the moment, and the attention from the Olympics has changed so many things in our lives, but we can still have these moments, we can still be us, Tess, we will always make time, away from the rink, away from the cameras, we can have our own space too.” 

“I hope so, Scott” 

“You don’t have to hope. We will have this time because I will make sure we do. I...I...” he wanted to say he loved her, in fact it almost tripped off his tongue without warning. Sure, he had told her a million times over the years that he loved her, that she was his rock, but this was different this situation, here under the stars, talking about them as a couple was not like anything that had experienced before and he didn’t want her to think that he had brought her up here to profess his love for her in candle light and the hue of red wine. He didn’t want to give her the impression that he loved her only, or mostly, like this, because he loved her every day, in all the normal minutes of life, in the day to day that they lived together, and he knew that the first time he told her that he loved her, loved her and wanted to be beside her, always, he wanted it to be in a normal moment, an everyday moment. “I like our relationship, I like where we are, where we’re going.” 

“I do too, Scott” she smiled to the stars “and I like tonight, I like that you thought this through, that you knew I wanted, needed, some time for just us. I know that there’s a part of our life that will always be in the spot light, and I like that, I like being known because we dedicated our lives to something that we love, and the opportunity that gives us to do good, to spread happiness and empower people is a gift. But I also want to know that there is a part of us that is only for each other, that no one else gets to be a part of.” 

“We’ll always have that, Tess, we will always have each other to come home to, to close the rest of the world out with. When we’re in each other’s arms, like we are right now, I know we will always have something that is unbreakable and untouchable by the outside world because we are both present, we are both here, and we’re both here for each other.” 

“For each other” Tess repeated, bringing her now half empty glass of wine to clink with his. 

“For each other” he repeated before taking the last mouthful of his wine. He turned on his side, turning her towards him and closing the space between them. She put her wine glass down and snaked her arms around him, pressing her hips against his. She felt the fire return, and this time she didn’t try to avert her focus and desire as Scott kissed her lips, first softly and then building to an intense passion that told her that he too, felt the fire of desire burning in the pit of his stomach. His hands roamed over her back, enjoying the feel of each defined muscle through the thin material of her blouse. Turning his attention to the front of her blouse he broke their kiss in order to slowly undo the buttons that kept her body from him. With the first four buttons undone he was able to pepper her collarbone with light kisses, breathing in her fresh smell as he went. He felt her fingers run through his hair as he moved his hands further down the line of buttons and the two pieces of material parted, exposing her to the night air and his mouth. His mouth explored the territory that he had uncovered. He felt her breath start to catch beneath his mouth and the fingers in his hair took on a more hurried task as they ran the length of his scalp. He returned to her mouth and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth, wanting to get as close to her as possible, morph into her, become a part of her. Feeling overcome with the need to connect with her, feeling the pain of need swelling in his chest with the threat of bursting out, he held her hips and pulled her into a lying position. With no words but with deep and passionate action, he removed her jeans with a slow care that told her that he was there and he was for her and that wherever they were, they would always have this Belgian roof top on a warm summer evening. He removed his own trousers and boxers before leaning forward and pushing into her, feeling the closeness he craved. He saw her chest rise as she inhaled. Moving above her, he looked into her eyes and smiled. 

“Look up at the stars” he whispered. 

Her eyes sought the sky above them and she saw the tiny specks of light shining back at her. The sky was littered with the star dust they were born of as the man she loved slowly moved inside of her, knowing exactly how to make her feel like she was in a pause between the life below her and world above her. She could feel the emotion that transferred between them with each thrust. She loved the feeling of him inside her. She loved how they could make the same action mean so many different things. That afternoon, in the gym, it was hot and it was about breaking barriers, seeing themselves together and how good they were together. It was about sweating and panting and exhaustion. Tonight, in the cool air, it was about slow connection, about being closer, emotionally, than either of them allowed anyone else to get. Her hips joined his rhythm as she watched the stars twinkle above her. He was slow and steady, wanting to show her that this was more than something physical tonight, that is was about souls converging beneath the stars. They both knew, without words, that in that moment they were making a commitment to each other because there was no one else that would ever be allowed this close, no one who could come anywhere near. They were making a promise beneath the summer sky to always make this time and space for each other, and to believe in its existence, even when the world became frenzied, when they felt like the property of others, they had this moment and this promise and this connection. 

“I’m close, baby” he leant down and whispered in her ear. 

“Me too” she replied, gruff and ragged. 

They grasped onto each other as they grew together, teetering on the edge. Opening their eyes and looking at each other, they gave into each other and came with their fingers dug into the back of each other’s hands, shuddering and jolting in each other’s arms as if a bolt of electricity had passed between them. Scott lowered his body onto hers, panting quietly. He bit back the words that wanted to roll of his tongue: ‘I love you’.


End file.
